Tease
by TTTTT
Summary: Hermione Granger, tease extraordinaire -UPDATED-


UPDATED. Just went through it the story and I'm changing a few things, not the plot, just minor sentence structure changes etc. And I really disliked the second chapter so that's gone now.  
  
This story is slightly inspired by 'Cruel Intentions', so if you recognise any similarities, all credits to that movie.  
  
Tease  
  
Draco lazily lay on the Head Common Room couch, his legs propped up on the armrest. Slowly bringing an unlit cigarette to his lips he searched the pockets of his robe for a lighter. Finding one he lit the cigarette and took a large drag, feeling the smoke travel deep into his lungs.  
  
Just as Draco was blowing smoke rings with the recently inhaled smoke Hermione stalked out of her bedroom into the Common Room.  
  
She glanced at him as she strolled over to nearby mirror.  
  
"That is a disgusting habit." Hermione commented.  
  
Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her, still blowing smoke rings, so she pushed her breasts out a bit. The corset she was wearing already pushed them out quite a reasonable amount. Of course, Draco saw Hermione do it and started coughing on his smoke.  
  
"Fuck. You." Draco spat, punctuating each word with a point of the finger from the hand that also held his cigarette. Hermione smirked and turned slowly to face him. She seductively walked over to him, bent over (making sure he got a nice big view of her cleavage) and whispered in his ear, "Never".  
  
Hermione's breath on Draco's ear made him shiver involuntarily. She turned to go, however Draco grabbed her (being careful not to burn her) and prevented her from doing so.  
  
"Why not?" he said with a sarcastic pout.  
  
"Why not what?" Hermione asked innocently, battering her eyelids.  
  
"Why won't you fuck me?"  
  
Draco was becoming impatient.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly at him and put a leg over his hips so she was straddling him. She moved her hands around his chest, caressing his torso. She swiftly slapped her hands onto his shoulders and once again leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Because Malfoy, good little virginal Gryffindor Head Girls don't fuck big bad whorish Slytherin Head Boys."  
  
Draco pushed her head away and scoffed, "You? Virginal? You have had more guys in your bed than I have."  
  
Hermione smiled. "True, but that was mostly out of Hogwarts. Here I've only bedded Harry, Dean and Seamus. And they would never tell. So to everyone else here at Hogwarts thinks I'm Hermione-virginal, angelic, no sex before marriage-Granger." Hermione put her hangs together as if she were praying.  
  
"Hah! You fucked Potter! I didn't know that!"  
  
"Well now you do."  
  
Draco chuckled, "If they only knew what I knew, or rather, see what I see." He looked Hermione up and down hungrily.  
  
He raised an eyebrow suggestively whilst running a finger down Hermione's bare arm. "Remind me again why you always wear that corset before you go to bed"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "No means no Malfoy."  
  
Draco's eyes flashed dangerously with frustration and anger. Taking a final drag from his cigarette he flicked it away and blew the smoke directly into Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione coughed on the smoke. Her body tensed and back straightened. She gave him a malicious look before slapping him hard across the cheek. Hermione started to get off Draco's body but he stopped her again, grabbing her hands with his own.  
  
Hermione loosened her body. Draco let go of her hands. This whole time they were just looking at each other, Hermione looking livid.  
  
Draco sat up and was forced to wrap her legs around his body to prevent from falling back. He slipped an arm around her waist. She just continued looked at him in the same manner. He smirked and kissed her, hard. Hermione didn't resist but rather took one step further and deepened the kiss. It couldn't be helped; she enjoyed his kisses.  
  
Her hands systematically moved up his arms to his shoulders, finally resting around his neck.  
  
Draco's hand moved to her soft stomach, slowly moving up. He moved his mouth to her neck. Hermione tilted her head to give him better access. She accidentally let a moan escape her mount. She has let her defenses down.  
  
Shit she thought angrily.  
  
Draco pulled back and chuckled.  
  
"How 'bout now?" he asked.  
  
"No." Hermione answered bluntly, quickly unraveling her legs and getting off him before he had a chance to grab her for the third time.  
  
Draco lay back on the couch and banged his head back on the armrest in frustration. She turned around and looked at him. Draco looked at Hermione.  
  
"You want me, I know you do." He said with an evil grin.  
  
"Be that as it may, I will still never fuck you."  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"Because it makes me the only girl you can't get in bed."  
  
"Make you feel special does it?"  
  
"No, just superior." Hermione said elegantly, turning around and heading back towards her bedroom. She purposefully left her bedroom doors open as she undressed.  
  
Draco cocked his head to one side to get a better view of her body. Hermione went to close her door and Draco jumped swiftly up off the couch just in time to stop the door clicking shut. He wedged his foot in between the door and doorframe.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You."  
  
She replied with a small kiss. He cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss.  
  
Hermione pulled away and lightly pushed him away from her.  
  
"Goodnight Malfoy." She said closing the door and locking it. From her room she heard Draco yell out in rage. She giggled and slipped into bed, falling asleep soon after.  
  
As cruel as he was to her something, he amused her and she loved to tease him. 


End file.
